


Attack On Titan One Shots *Lemon*

by Lolsa_Dragon



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lotsa sex, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsa_Dragon/pseuds/Lolsa_Dragon
Summary: Second Lemon ever made, so bear with me, each story will include Lemon.Don't like Lemon? Don't read.





	1. Levi x Reader / His True Intentions?!

I was outside, the small stone fortress looming over me, casting shade as the sun rose in the morning. I had been transferred to work at the Survey Corps base as a new program the higher ups were running for new recruits. I was spending a week there, helping to clean it out. I sighed to myself and began to scrub the stone wall with a washer and a bucket of soapy water which ran down the wall and soon created a muddy puddle. Before I knew it time had flown and the sun was high in the sky, warming up the land. A bell sounded from one of the towers, the signal for lunch. I threw the scrubber in the bucket and head inside to wash my hands, as soap had caked them. As soon as I had wandered into the lunch hall I scurried to get some food, bread, and a meaty stew. Nice. I sat down near the end of the table and tore a small piece of bread apart as Eren walked over and sat next to me.

"It's nice to have another cadet around." He smiled at me, tearing off a piece of his own bread. I dipped mine in my stew and chewed on it, swallowing before responding.

'I can't believe you're the only other person here who isn't an, uh, adult.' I finished, holding my hand out towards him. '(Y/N), Nice to meet you, Although I'm not sure if Levi qualifies as an adult, he is so short!'

"Eren." He responded as he returned the gesture, chuckling. "Yeah, he is quite Petite." The door opened and Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo and finally Levi walked in, each grabbing a serving and sitting further down the table away from Eren and I. A small cloud of chatter hung over the group and I turned to Eren.

'Wouldn't you rather be over there with the others?' I asked, spooning some stew.

"No, It's better over here, I have you to talk to, for a week at least." He smiled at me and I returned it, not (Y)eager **(See what I did there?)** to continue my scrubbing duty outside.

After lunch I set out again to continue the scrubbing of the stone wall, the sun was beating down and I was sweating slightly, my clothes starting to dampen. Near the late afternoon Eren, Petra and Levi came outside to tend after the horses for the afternoon. Levi had wandered over to look at my progress and clicked his tongue. "For once they sent me a cadet that can clean something properly." He nodded slightly and pointed to the other wall "Clean over there tomorrow." He looked me up and down, Eren and Petra were gazing over from the stables. "After you have put away the cleaning materials clean yourself up." He smirked a little, my clothes were covered in suds, mud and sweat. Petra and Eren gave me a pitiful knowing look, I sighed and picked up the bucket, starting to head inside. 

"Do you think she knows?" Eren leaned over to Petra and whispered, glancing quickly at Levi, who was watching (Y/N's) progression.

'I don't think so, but it looks like she is going to have her hands full later on.' She gave Eren a wink and started to distribute hay to the horses.

* * *

 Later on, after I had put away the bucket I headed straight towards my bathroom. I turned on the water and stood in my clothes for a bit, to get some of the muck off them, before taking them off and piling them in the corner of the room. I was enjoying the running water on my skin as my mind went to Levi. I blushed, imagining his hands on my back, his touch. I slapped my face and shook the thoughts off unsuccessfully. I thought I heard a belt buckle clicking and my room door opening, suddenly I remembered I had not grabbed any clean clothing on my way in. Cursing myself I almost didn't hear a voice. "I'm coming in, (Y/N)." I turned around quickly, only to find Levi standing at the door, looking at me, naked. Bloody Naked. 

'Aiiii!" I screamed and my arms flew to cover my breasts and lower region. 'C-captain!' I gasped, stopping to gaze at him standing Butt naked in my bathroom, an erection to top it off. I gulped silently. 'W-what are you doing?!' I nearly shouted, staring at his bored expression, almost as if he wasn't bothered by the sight before him.

He smirked slyly and began to walk towards me, through the running water. I was backing off, until I hit the wall. I stared at him with a horrified expression, dreading the worst.

"I came to see you, (Y/N), But you weren't in your room." He kept coming closer, like Predator and prey. "I heard the shower on and thought you would like some company." He reached me and placed his hands on the wall either side of me, caging me. I was only too aware of his erection. I turned my head as he brought his face towards mine, his lips trailing on my neck. I barely dared to breathe as his hands floated onto my shoulders, and worked down them to my hip. Grabbing my sides, he turned my head to face him and initiated a kiss, I tried to keep my mouth shut but he grasped my breasts softly, making me moan lightly. He took the opportunity and his tongue roamed my mouth, dancing with my tongue as I gave up, panting after he finally released my lips. I was starting to feel a warm curling feeling as I clasped my legs together. He tutted at my action and used his right leg to separate mine, closing the distance between us so his erection was rubbing my lower region. I let out another soft moan and he started to lick my breasts, groping the other at the same time.

He then brought his right hand fingers towards my lower region, starting to rub lightly as he held my arms above my head with his left hand.

"I heard you talking about me to Yeager." He stated, enjoying my little moans every so often.

'Gaa-ah, a-and?' I stuttered, panting as his fingers worked their way into my lower region, inserting one at a time and slowly drawing them in and out.

"I heard you call me short." **(Just to get this straight, You are near the same height as Levi, if not shorter.)**

'B-but you a-aah.' I gasped, closing my eyes.

"We'll see about that, (Y/N). You won't be calling me short once you can't walk properly." At this remark he took out his fingers and started to rub his erection against my opening, my moans becoming slightly more frequent. His arms snaked around my thighs and started to lift me up against the wall. He positioned his erection in front of my opening and started to inch in. I screamed, well more like moaned loudly, as he suddenly pushed in, reaching extremely far. My legs were draped over his shoulders and my arms clung onto him as he started to move out, and in, a steady, slow rhythm working up. I couldn't hide my moans as pain turned into pleasure.

'C-captain!' I shuddered as the rhythm got a little faster. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss, our tongues dancing together. He ran his finger through my wet hair and I held myself even tighter to his body, our chests pressing together. 

'Nngh-" He moaned slightly, his erection becoming warmer. I let my head back and moaned as he released his seed into me, flowing fast and thick.

My head fell onto the crook of his neck after he released, panting I continued to cling onto him. We stayed like that for a minute, after a bit he removed himself from me and let me down again, my legs were sore as I lay on the ground, panting, my eyes half closed.

He bent down and picked me up bridal style, and carried me to my bed. I couldn't speak as he lay down beside me and wrapped himself around me.

"That was a reward for a good job cleaning, I'll give you another tomorrow if you do a good job as well."  He whispered in my ear, holding tighter.

He closed his eyes and we fell asleep together.

Until Petra and Eren poked their heads through the door in the morning and scuttled off smirking.

__

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi all, my second book running!**

**This book will be filled with many aot lemon oneshot's.**

**I will update when I can, no promises.**

**Enjoy!**

**Author Chan Out!**


	2. Eren X Reader / AU / A Promise

Ever since I was young I could see Ayakashi, they were gentle and mostly ignored me. There was a little Ayakashi boy with ears and a tail who used to tell me stories of the great lands above the clouds and below the ground to help me sleep when I couldn't. Looking back now I can't remember how our last meeting went, as he had to leave my hometown when I was 8. Now, Ten years later, that day is still a mystery to me, but I feel that something important happened.

My current problem is getting to the corner store before they close.

It is currently 11:05 at night and I'm running as fast as I can to get something before the store closes. Time is not on my side, as I reach the store the worker inside flips the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and starts turning off the lights. I sigh loudly and start to head back home, before a quiet whimpering starts emitting from an alleyway. Ignoring the bad feeling from the dark alleyway, I cautiously make my way down it. A couple of small white balls with straw hats on bounce quietly by, making little 'Eep' noises. Suddenly the whimpering starts again and as I turn to face the sound, I see a scruffy, brown looking dog lying against the cold brick walls surrounding the alleyway. 

"Oh you poor thing." I mutter, cautiously moving my right hand for it to sniff. It take a couple of breaths and lick my hand before looking at me with beautiful light blue eyes. I couldn't help myself, I carefully picked the dog up and carried it home, thinking about giving it a bath and some food and water, watching a couple of larger mice walking down the street with fishing rod's in their paws.

As I close my front door I bring the dog to my bathroom and lay it in my tub. It watches me as I turn the faucet on and gently clean the dirt off it. Once I finish I turn the water off and fetch a thin towel, rubbing the dog dry and bring it to my kitchen where I lay a bowl of water and some leftovers I usually keep for my friends who have dogs. While it busies itself with eating I put together a make shift bed for it out of some towels and blankets I have lying around. 

The dog looks better then it did when I found it in the alleyway, and after it licks the bowl of scraps clean it regards me with warm eyes, Lolling it's tongue out at me, making me chuckle quietly. I show the dog it's bed and decide to post a lost dog notice tomorrow morning, before retiring to my own bedroom, as I close my eyes I almost hear a whisper, the words to quiet to understand, and I fall into a dream about the boy who used to tell me stories about the great lands above the clouds and below the ground. 

 

The sunlight wakes me up. Or maybe It's the dog's wet nose that wakes me up. I nearly fall out of bed as the dog gives a small bark, rousing me to get out of bed. I serve the dog with some scraps from my breakfast and grab my phone to take a picture of it. The dog turns it's head and I move around to face it. It turn's it's head again and I move around again. The dog dips it's head and shakes itself. I take a quick photo as it stops moving for two seconds. I post the picture on a Face Book group for the residential area around me and a 'Lost dog, found in X alleyway, have cleaned it up and fed it, phone XXX-XX-XXX' message along with the photo. 

"Hopefully your family will see that, then you can go home." I say to the dog, which tilts it's head slightly, lolling it's tongue out again.

Being a Saturday, I didn't have work, so I stayed home looking after the dog all day, waiting for a phone call. It soon became 8 at night and I gave up listening for my ringtone to start playing. I looked out the window to see a particularly large reptile like Ayakashi making slow progress down the street outside my home. I shivered a little, although the Ayakashi don't bother me they are somewhat intimidating.

I slipped into the shower and got dressed in my night wear before making sure the dog was in bed, and heading to mine as well. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

 

I woke up, my eyes still closed, to a warm feeling above me, as I opened my eyes there was a person on top of me, with brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes. I didn't register this and thought it was the dog trying to sneak into my bed, so I sighed quietly and muttered,

"You're a cheeky dog, trying to sneak into my bedroom." I started to hoist myself up on my elbows but was pushed down again by human hands, which snapped me awake fully, my mind starting to register that there was a human male leaning over me, naked. My eyes widened and I tried to move away from him, but he held my wrists down beside my head. 

"Who are you?! W-why are you in my room, how did you get in my house?!" I stutter, a feeling of dread washing over me. 

'You don't recognise me? Maybe your mouth will then!' With that he leaned down and placed his lips on mine, trying to initiate a kiss, I kept my mouth shut and as he released my lips I gasped for air. He took the opportunity and his tongue entered my mouth, dancing with my own. I closed my eyes slightly and unknowingly let out a low moan, making his eyes open a little. Our lips parted and I lay there, red faced and panting slightly, my eyes drooped slightly.

Now that my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that he had a pair of dog ears on his head and a slightly bushy tail swinging behind him. 

"Y-you are" I gasped slightly. "The D-dog?" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. His tail swished behind him as he smiled at me. 

'Don't you remember me? I used to tell you stories when we were younger.' He said, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. My eyes widened at his words as I suddenly remembered the boy from so long ago. 'Like I said that day, Fate would bring us together again in Ten years, and on that day I would make you mine.' He drew his tongue along my neckline, making me moan quietly as he found a spot on my neck that made me moan loader. 'So, I'm here to make you mine.' He said, gazing into my eyes dreamily. 

'Do you remember my name, (Y/N)?' I scanned my memory and whispered it. 

"Eren."

At the sound of his name he pulled me into another kiss, forcing my lips open to stick his tongue in. He let go of my wrists and pulled me up to a sitting position on my knees as his hands found their way to my bra strap. With a click he undid the clip and gently pulled them off my chest, I started to move my arms to cover my exposed breasts but he grabbed them and placed them on his shoulders.

'Don't hide them, I want to see all of you.' He said, his voice low and alluring. I blushed and his hands lightly drew a line from my hips to my breasts. He started to gently grasp my breasts, making me moan. He put one arms behind my back and lifted me gently, bringing his face to my chest and starting to lick and suck on my nipples. My body started heating up and his hands slid down to my panties before starting to stroke my pussy through the thin fabric, making me moan louder. I hung my arms over his shoulders and clung onto him as he slid his hand into my panties before sliding them off my legs. 

His dick felt hot against my lower stomach as he inserted a finger and slowly drew it in and out. My head fell on his neck as I started to moan more frequently. 

'Is this your first?' He almost whispered in my ear.

"Mhm" I moaned as he continued the assault on my lower region. 

'I'm happy.' He said, 'That I can be your first, so I'll be gentle' He whispered seductively. 'Say my name.' 

"Eren." I gasped. He removed his fingers from my wet pussy and grasped my hips, positioning me just above his dick. 

'I'll have you moaning my name all night.' He muttered as he slowly lowered me. 

I cried out as his tip entered me, he kept lowering me slowly, giving me some time to adjust every so often. Once he was in me fully I collapsed against him, panting, tears rolling down my face.

"I - I can feel you in me." I moaned. He noticed my pained expression and kissed me deeply.

'It will feel better soon.' He said soothingly. 'Are you ready to move?' He asked, cupping my face in his hands. I nodded weakly and he slowly started to lift me before bringing me down again. I couldn't hold in my moans as he repeated this action, the pain slowly fading into pleasure.

"E-eren~" I moaned aloud, a tight knot forming in my lower area. He sped up a little and I felt myself slowly falling apart. This continued for a couple of minutes, I couldn't tell who was moaning more. His dick hitting me deeply made me cry out his name in pleasure.

'(Y/N), I'm going to cum.' He breathed deeply in my ear.

"M-me too.' I moaned, the feeling growing stronger.

"Eren~" I moaned loudly as he filled me, and I reached my climax. We sat still connected, panting, for a minute before his lips parted mine and our tongues danced.

 

After we had untangled ourselves he laid me down on my bed and collapsed next to me. 

"You know" He started, "You are going to look good in white." He said, whispering the last part in my ear.

'What do you mean?' I ask him, turning my head to face him.

"Don't you remember, all those years ago, you said if I made you mine you would marry me." He finishes with a slight grin.

 

 


End file.
